Sezen Ulas
Sezen Ulas is a Turkish assassin, the sister of Belgin Ulas, and member of the Order of Taurus. She is also good friends with Gulsu Kivanc, the wife of fellow Taurus assassin Aydogan Ceylan. She was one of the hitwomen who participated in the attempted assassination of Kai Acar's wife Zeynep Adin. Biography Life with the Rebels Not much is known about Sezen's early life. She was born on September 16, 1993. In 2013, she encountered and temporarily joined The Rebels, a team of philosophers/vigilante warriors that advocated the worldview of Absurdism. It was here that Sezen herself was indoctrinated with Absurdism. Joining the Order of Taurus In 2015, Sezen joined the Order of Taurus alongside her longtime friend Gulsu Kivanc. Attempted Assassination of Zeynep Adin Sezen Ulas, Bike Veli, and Gulsu Kivanc were recruited by Aydogan Ceylan (who also happens to be Gulsu's husband) to kill Zeynep Adin, wife of mob boss Kai Acar. The attempt failed when Edward Maglio and his ragtag band of friends and family happened upon the assassination attempt and thwarted it, killing Bike in the process. Sezen and Gulsu, shaken and enraged, were able to flee the scene moments before police arrived. Meeting the Maglios Sezen later encountered Natalie Maglio, Edward's younger sister. By this time, the Maglios had learned of Kai Acar and Zeynep Adin's true nature as Turkish mafia members. Natalie herself was questioning what was driving Sezen to wage war against the Turkish Mafia at this point as well. Sezen later ran into Natalie again during an incident where she fell victim to an assassination attempt by Turkish mobsters led by Onan Vural, son of Kai Acar. Sezen fought off the attackers, but in the ensuing brawl, she was nearly killed, only to be saved by the abrupt arrival of Natalie, who fended the thugs off with the help of her sister Ava Maglio and several bystanders. Distressed by the sight of the injuries and feeling compassion for a person she barely even knew, Natalie took Sezen to her hotel (at Sezen's behest), where a resident doctor was able to tend to her injuries. During both the drive to the hotel and during treatment, Sezen asked Natalie what motivated her to help a total stranger. In response, Natalie shared the Gospel of Jesus with her. Sezen divulged a little bit about her past; she grew up around people who lived legalistically and talked down on other people, using their faith to justify such behavior. Heartbroken by her story, Natalie prayed over Sezen before leaving her at the hospital, while Sezen was left wondering how one person's love for someone would compel that person to love others the same way. Attempted Assassination of Kai Acar A few months after she recovered from her injury, she was able to get a lead on Kai Acar and attempted to kill him as well, it is later revealed that Kai knew of the assassination attempt and replaced her attempted murder weapon with a fake gun, foiling the attempt on his life in the process. After a lengthy talk with his assailant, Kai had Sezen taken to a prison camp outside Istanbul to be interrogated for information about Aydogan's plot against him. However, she was unexpectedly rescued by Edward Maglio, who had a change of heart regarding Sezen after overhearing everything Kai talked about during his chat with Sezen and found herself partnering up with him to take down Kai. Getting to know Edward After being rescued from the clutches of the Turkish Mafia, Sezen went into hiding with Edward, during which Sezen got to know Edward more. Edward also got to know more about Sezen, although Sezen was hesitant about divulging her past to Edward. Killing Kai TBA War on the Eternals In 2019, Sezen Ulas was deployed to Venezuela to participate in the War on the Eternals; she was specifically tasked with sabotage operations against Los Eternos. She also got involved with Operation Long Jump, which was a covert operation to expose Division 9 corruption. During the mission, she had an unexpected reunion with Edward Maglio, with whom she escaped the underground Division 9 facility after reinforcements were deployed to fight against both the Maglio family, the Order of Taurus, and the CIA death squad sent to destroy Los Eternos. Finding Jesus A year after the conclusion of the War on the Eternals, it was revealed that Sezen had converted to Christianity. For six months, she was associated with the Turkish Orthodox Church, but she eventually became a nondemoninational Christian as time went on. 2019 Religious Riots During the 2019-2020 school year, it is revealed that Sezen was enrolled at Evergreen Institute, as part of an overseas program. She explained her decision to go back to college as merely a "continuation of an academic journey I started long ago." It is also revealed that she participated in the 2019 Religious Riots and that she joined the Reapers, a reformed version of the Fraud Investigation Unit started by Edward Maglio. Personal details Physical appearance Sezen is a petite, black-haired woman with olive skin and green eyes. She is 5'6" and weighs 134 lbs. Personality To her friends, Sezen was known to be a cold person. She can be very philosophical, often going on philosophical tangents before killing people. It is hinted that she has fatalistic tendencies. Because of her close friendship with Bike Velli, she became quite vengeful after witnessing Harper Michaels kill Bike, and often sought vengeance against Bike. As time went on, she became a more mellowed and respected person, having been persuaded by Edward to give up her vendetta against Harper. Habits and beliefs Sezen espouses no religious beliefs, but considers herself an Absurdist Agnostic; she believes that humans are in a war to find meaning and purpose in life and are willfullly blind to the fact that there is none. She considers religion and faith to be one of the worst symptoms of willful ignorance when it comes to absurdism, believing that faith deludes people into deifying themselves and convincing them that they know everything. In her mind, the various religions refuse to answer the underlying question, "What's the purpose of even having faith in a God or gods?" Though she has read the various holy texts, Sezen is convinced that none of the holy books can even remotely answer the question of meaning and purpose of life, and that even if God exists, not even He can solve the riddle of meaning and purpose of life (and she is bothered when religious folks tell her otherwise). When faced with the Gospel of Jesus Christ, one of the big questions she asks people is, "How has (insert name of god here) given your life meaning?" After meeting Natalie Maglio, however, her views slowly began to change. She began to question the possibility that Absurdism was wrong and that Jesus, being God, holds the key to meaning and purpose of life after all. She abandoned Absurdism completely after converting to Christianity, but she follows a form of Christian Libertarianism. Though she, as a Christian, believes many of the standard Christian doctrines (Humans are sinners, Jesus is the only way to be saved, etc.), Sezen finds herself questioning certain doctrines of the Bible (some notable points of skepticism include Young Earth vs. Old Earth Creationism and which view is the real view, and whether there is one last chance to receive Jesus as Lord and Savior after a person dies). Like her friend Gulsu Kivanc, Sezen has said some rather fiery things about abortion and why it is wrong. She, alongside Gulsu, has made herself a symbol of pro-life extremism by comparing abortion to terrorism, specifically the September 11, 2001 Terrorist Attacks, claiming that abortion, like terrorism, targets the innocent (unarmed civilian combatants and unborn children are, in her eyes, innocent victims of brutal murder like terrorism and abortion). Skills *'Multilingualism': Sezen is fluent in English, her native Turkish, Russian, Italian, German, French, and even Vietnamese *'Master combatant': Sezen is trained in various different martial arts, having known to use a mixture of Krav Maga, MMA, Jiujitsu, Savate, and boxing in fights. During the attempted murder of Zeynep Adin, she was able to easily take down Marsha Maglio using a combination of Savate kicks and a Cambodian Bloodsport move in rapid succession. *'Master marksman': Sezen is quite accurate with a pistol or submachine gun in close range. In more recent years, she has become quite skilled with a sniper rifle. Quotes "Edward? Damn it!" "Sezen? What are you doing here? We weren't told to expect you!" - Sezen Ulas and Edward Maglio Quotes about Sezen "Would you look at that. Sezen and Marsha are talking like old friends already." - Edward Maglio commenting on how quickly Sezen and Marsha were able to start a friendship. Gallery Sezen.jpg Irem Sultan Cengiz as Sezen Ulas.jpg These people will pay.jpg Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Evergreen Institute Students